Warriors go to the mall
by Wood'n'Wad
Summary: One day graystripe asked firestar to go to the mall and when that happend a death toll started at the mall! SO JOIN FIRESTAR AND THE OTHERS AS THEY VENTURE THROUGH THE MALL WILL THERE BE DEATHS! OR WILL THERE BE EPICNESSSSS
1. Prolouge

**RAWRR**

"N!" Shouted a crazed brambleclaw dumbly. "I- i I HATE YOU D:" Yowled firestar sadly as he went to the pool to drown himself.

**XD WELCOME TO CRAZED ONE-SHOTSSS YEP YEP WE GOING DERPY YERP YErp YERPPPP**

Fireheart: Lalallalalala

Phone: BEPP BEEP

Fireheart: PHONE!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU TALK!

Phone: *Beep* *Beep*

Fireheart: *awnsers phone* Ello?

_Graystripe: Im gunna have to go shoping with this random she-cat i made out with can you come with me?_

Fireheart: OK! ILL GET SANDSTORMM!

_Graystipe: WAIT N-_

Fireheart: *hangs up* This is gunna be fun

*Eye of the tigers plays*

_DNNT DNNT DNNT DNNT_

Fireheart: *Licks fur*

_DDNT PTCH CHU DNNT DNNT DNNT_

Fireheart: *Eats a mouse*

_dnnn dnnnn dnn dnnn dnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Fireheart: HEY SANDSTORM WERE GOING TO THE MALL!

_Risen up back on the streets _

_With the distence im back on the street just a man and his-_

Sandstorm: *Turns of firestars i-pod* K lets go!

Tigerstar: hold up im going with you to! *spits on ground*

Sandstorm: Why are you wearing a leather jacket?

Darkstripe: I want in to

Sandstorm: So your both in leather jackets?

Longclaw Me to

Sandstorm: -_-

Bluestar: HOLD UPPP IM COMING TO!

Hawkfrost: Me to

Bluestar: Why are your guys wearing leather jackets?

Tigerstar: Shut the fuck up girl

Brokenstar: Im coming to

( Tigerstar,darkstripe,longclaw,hawkfrost and brokenstar are wearing leater jackets)

Firestar: Lets just go before any one else trys to ask us to go

Spottedleaf: Can i come?

-Mall-

Molepaw: OOO OOO I WANT THAT!

Molepaw: NO THAT!

Sandstorm: iIm going to the perfume department!

All of the she cats: Yea us to!

Tigerclaw: Me and my band are gunna rob a store

All of tigerclaws "band": Yeaaaa!

Graystripe: You brought every one...

Firestar: Well they asked to come

Molepaw: OOO gamestop!

Firestar: COOL!

-Gamestop-

Worker: What can i get you guys?

Firestar,graystripe and molepaw: MADEN 6!

Worker: k that will be 10.93 gold pebbles

Firestar:...You want us to give you 1093 FUCKIG GOLDEN PEBBLES FOR MADEN 6!

Firestar: ARE YOU FUCKIG CRAZY!

Molepaw: ALL RIGHT IMA CALL THE PRESIDENT FOR THIS SHIT!

Firepaw: YOU FUCKIG ASS HOLE I MEAN HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THIS JOB!

Molepaw: Hello? I WANNA SPEAK TO THE PRESIDENT! hello hello?

Firestar: HOMLESS OR NOT EVEN IF YOUR FUCKING GOD I WILL NOT GIVE YOU 1093 FUCKING GOLD PEBBLES!

Molepaw: ALLL RIGHT FUCK IT MOMMMMMMMMM

Firestar: WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN WORK HERE I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!

Graystripe: Ummm guys

Molepaw & Firestar: WHAT!

Graystripe: He said 10 gold pebbles and 93 pebbles

Firestar: Ohhh... Here you go good sir! wait where is he?

*Out side of the window the casheir is running*

Molepaw: Oh well.. AT LEAST WE GET A FREE GAME!

Firestar: YAYYYY *HIGH PAWS MOLEPAW*

Graystripe: But thats not fair-

Firestar: Oh please shadup

Molepaw: Yea are your a pussy or some thing? eh pussy cat!

Graystripe: Sorry... that random bitch made me act like a grown up..

-Perfume shop-

Sandstorms pov

Sandstorm: OOOO SPOTTEDLEAF THIS ONE TOTALY FITS YOU OHH WAY THIS ONE DOSE

Ferncloud: Ummm sandstorm..

Sandstorm: **WHAT!**

Ferncloud: THIS ONE IS SOOOOOOOOO FOR YOU!

Sandstom: OMG YOUR RIGHT IT ISS!

-Bank-

Tigerstars pov

Worker: Sorry but you cannn make your own vault in the bank and get a free 20 gold pebbles!

Tigerstar: Oh ok where do i sign?

Worker: Right here *gives tigerstar a paper* And you friends can do applie for this to

Brokenstar,longclaw and hawkfrost: Yayy!

-Minni shop heavan-

Firestar: WOOOT DONT STOP PUSHING!

Molepaw,Firestar and graystripe: WOOOT

Ravenpaw: I CANT...PUSHH...MUCH...LONGER!

Graystripe: CUZ YOUR A FUKIN PUSSAY!

Molepaw: *grabs chicken sample* MMMM MMMM MMM

Firestar: MAN THIS IS GOOD

Graystripe: WE HAVE TO BUY THIS WHEN IT COMES OUT!

Ravenpaw: Can i taste some?

Graystripe: NO KEEP PUSHING!

Firestar: YEA!

Molepaw: OR YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR TEDDY BEAR BACK!

Ravenpaw: any thing for you seddybear... *PUSHES FASTER*

Firestar: WOOT YEA FREE LABOR IS GOOD AINT IT RAVENPAW!

Graystripe: OOO STOP THERE *Points at mck muffins*

Ravenpaw: Ok..

-Mck muffins-

Tigerclaw: PUT THE CASH IN THIS BAG!

Brokenstar: *stomps on lamp*

Longclaw: *runs blindely tripping people*

Hawkfrost: *eats the plants*

Worker: NOOOO MY RARE PAMO TREE

Tigerclaw: FUCKING PUT THE CASH IN THE BAG OR YOUR FAGO TREE GETS EATEN!

Worker: PLEASE I CANT GET FIRED!

Tigerclaw: *nods head at hawkfrost*

Hawkfrost: *starts eating plant again*

Worker: OK OK OK *Presses alarm*

Tigerclaw: SHIT! *Beats worker with a bat*

Workers daughter: Daddy daddy

Tigerclaw: :O

Workers daughter: Daddy?

Tigerclaw: Yes honey?

Workers daughter: Your not my daddy silly kitty! *walks around desk*

Workers daughter: D-addy? *crys*

Firestar: *Puts duck tape on girls mouth* IF THE COPS COME THEY WILL ASK THE GIRL FOR THE CATS WHO WERE THERE!

Tigerstar: GANG KILL ALL OF THE HUMANS!

Workers wife: OH MY GOD JARELD!

Graystripe: *hops on workers wife* DIEEEEEEEEEE

Workers wife: *screams*

Workers daughter: *crys more*

*WEEEWOOO WEEEWOOO*

Firestar: Shit its the cops help me drag this little girl into the closet!

Tigerstar: OK!

Firestar: NOW LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

-Babys r us-

Tigerstar: WHAT THE FUCK!

Tigerstar: LETS GO FUCKING ROB THIS STORE!

Tigerstars gang: OK!

Molepaw: Well.. THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC!

**XD that robbery was well.. cottoned up but ey who cares xd And i know i call firestar firepaw or fireheart but hey roll with it!**


	2. Random duck

HEWY DUDE DONT HATE CUZ ITZ NOT CUE-Josh navrado 10:8

"Hullooo its me yo favortite foo WOODWADDD!"

Firestar: Since when did you start writing like dat?

Woodwad: O NOO IMA PE DIDDIO FOOO

Firestar: any way mah bfffffdand iz gunna show us hiz story

Grayfoo: HIA DAWGSSS

Garyfoo: IM GARY FOOOL NOW HE MAH STO STO

-SRO STOORD-

iT WAS A COO DADY AND MAH BRO FIREPAW SAID THAT WE SHOULD PARTY CIZ ER AEESOMEE SO YEA IRT GOOD -Mall-

Firestar: GRAYSTRIPE THATS NOT THE STORRY

Graystripe: O yea.. WELL MAH STORRYS ABOUT PERCY JACKSON KILLIN THAT FOO ZEUZZ

-Story-

Zrus: IM AWESOME

Percy: *gets out riptide* NU UHHH *KILLS ZEUS*

-Mall-

Firestar: Thats not it either.. ANY WAY WELCOME TO ANOTHER DAY AT THE MALL

Graysytipe: You sleep at the mall?

Firestar: Maby..

Ayyyy welcome back

Firestar: IM FIRESTAR THE MOUSE ON FIREEEE

Gayrstripe: AND IM GRAYSTRIPE THE MATE ON FIREEE

Sandstorm: AND IM SANDSTORMMM THE PEEE ON FIREEE

Tigerstar: AND IM TIGERSTAR THE CLAWS ON FIREEE

Bluestar: AND IM BLUESTAR THE CRAZZINES ON FIREEE

Ravenpaw: MAHHH POKERR FACEEE please dont tell no bodeh po-po-puppoker faceee p-p-p-p-poker faceee

Firestar: FIRESTAR STYLE OP OP OP OP FIRESTAR STYLEE

Fernpool: YERP YERP

Firestar: THE AUTHOR SUCKS I CANT BELEIVE HE DID THIS MUTHA SUCKA

-Mall-

Teenage worker: HEY DUDE GO TO MRC FURLER THEY HAVE THE BEST FOOD EVER!

Firestar: Hmmm best food ever... SHOW ME TO THIS MRC FURLER!

Teenage worker: I WORK THERE! COMON DUDE!

Firestar: Ok molepaw and graystripe follow me!

Molepaw: Ok

Graystripe: YO FOOL *SMACKS CHICKEN* BWag bwa

-Mrc furlers-

Firestar: OH I AM SO STUFFED!

Owner: Hey you guys seem to like this alot thanks for the support!

Firestar: NO PROBLEM AND MAN WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE INGREDIENTS!

Owner: Here you can read my cook book! *gives firestar cook book*

Firestar: *gets out wallet*

Owner: Oh no you dont have to pay!

Firestar: NON SENCE! I cant hive your epic cook book for free!

Owner: No no you can have it!

Firestar: WOW THANKS YOU ARE ULTRA NICE COMPAIRED TO THE OTHER OWNERS I HAVE MET!

*Flashback*

Firestar: HI IM FIRESTAR I JUST GOTTA SAY THIS STUFF IS GOOD!

Owner: Aesu najy rahzy..

Firestar: Umm uuhh what?

Owner: GUA *Censedord* AESU NAJY RAHZY!

Firestar: UMM I DONT SPEAK YOUR LANGUGE IM SORRY!

Owner: ZUAS YERD ZUAS UYA ZMUM ZAUS UYA GMUD ZAUS TUR LFAMYL!

Firestar: *Reads translaiton book* ... Uhh ill go then...

*End of flashback*

Firestar: *Reads cook book*

Hot fishies

nuuget nuget nuget nuget nugget hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhfbnnb

Firestar: WOW! THATS COOL

Mousepaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz no wadda pada nooo zzzzzzzzzzz

Graystripe: *groans*

yea im a cool guy so what you wanna fight me bro? - Jankins hoe

Firestar: I WANT A ICE CREAM

Molepaw: YEAA ME TOO

Firestar: PWETTY PWEEZE?

Molepaw: WITH A DEAD RAT ON TOPP?

Sandstorm: NO I WILL NOT BUY YOU ICECREAM

Firestar: D: IM GUNNA RUNN AWAY AND FIND A NEW HOMEE

Molepaw: *crys* yea me to!

Sandstorm: You guys arent gunna run away- wait firestar? molepaw?

Sandstorm: oh oh...

-behind all star mall-

Rat: WUH TUH SUGA MUMMIE AW U DOIN IN OUR CRIB!

Firestar: Eating a rat?

Rat: WUHHH

Molepaw: HE SAID EATING A RATT

Rat: WUHHH SON?

Firestar: -_- I SAID EATING A RATTT

Rat: BOY GET OUTA MAH CRIB

Molepaw: YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET ABOUT IT *Eats rat boss*

Firestar: what was wrong with that guy?

Molepaw: Eh probably got high off of catmint *points to catmint pile*

Firestar: ...

Molepaw: ...

-12 hours later*

Firestar: STARSHIPS IN THE SKYY

Molepaw: WE ARE MENT TO BE A UFOOOOO

Firestar: SHUT UP CUZ IMA BOSS

Molepaw: We higheh then a mutha sukaaa

Firestar: DNNN DNNN DNN

Molepaw: RAKA FOO

Firestar: YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE SANDSTORMMM

Molepaw: YEA WITH HER MEANIE MOUTH

Firestar: YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GETTIN A DIVORCE

Molepaw: YEA AND IM GUNNA GET A DATEE AND A HOT DATE AS HOT AS... I DONT KNOWW

Firestar: THATS MA BOY

Molepaw: NO ITS ILIALA BROWNSSS

Firestar: THATS THE MOST STUPIDEST NAME IVE EVER HEARD IN MY WHOLE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LIFE

Molepaw: WHAT DID U SAY U BIG HEADED BLOOPER?!

Firestar: I SAID I I-*FAINTS*

Molepaw: YOU KNOW WHAT? *FAINTS*

-Mall-

Derpypaw: JOIN TEAM SQUIDS TODAYYY *GETS PUNCHED*

Fat kid: *has high blood preasure* NO BUTTER FOR THE WIN! *EATS A STICK OF BUTTER*

Sandstorm: FIRESTARRR MOLEPAWWW YOU CANN COME BACKK NOWWW

Spottedleaf: HI SANDSTOR-

Sandstorm: yea yea go away man stealer

-I scream for ice cream-

Tigerstar: PUT DU MONEY IN THE BAG

Worker: I DONT GET PAID AT ALL THO-

Tigerstar: *loads gun* I DONT GIVE A BIG POOPY!

Hawkfrost: YEA MUTHA SUKA

Darkstripe: *eats ice cream* DANGG MUTHA SUKAA THIS IS THE BEST ICE CREAM I HAVE HAD IN MY LIFEE

Longtail: YEAA ITS CHICKENY GOOD

Dustpelt: AWESOME SMEXY KIT NUMBER 883932093 EAR WHITE COME ONEE WERE GUNNA ROB AN ICE CREAM STOREE

Awesome smexy kit number 883932098: HI DADY

**SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAITTT My computer wasnt working..wait i think im forgetting something... OH SHIT MY PIZZA**


End file.
